1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceramic ball and a method for producing the same, and particularly to an inert ceramic ball and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an inert ceramic ball used in an industrial column is made by one-step forming and high temperature calcination. However, problems with the technique are that it features high energy consumption and poor pressure resistant performance and shock resistance property, is easily crushed, has short lifetime and replacement period and thus directly affects production.